


I must forewarn you.

by Ghostyjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Twenty Øne Piløts, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, blurryface ??, josh dun - Fandom, josh duns mom, joshler - Fandom, top - Fandom, tyler josephs mom, tøp
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostyjosh/pseuds/Ghostyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is autistic. Josh works at a comic store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler was scared.  
Always scared. He didn't know why, but he was. Small things scared him, like when his mother knocked on his door, or when his phone rang. He wished small things like that didn't, but wishing didn't help. And he knew that, but he still couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, feel like an annoyance. He wanted to hide away forever, crawl in bed and never come out, never have people check on him again, but that's a little hard when you're autistic. He didn't really understand what that meant, but he knew it was there. Always there. Something he would have to carry with him forever. Though he rarely came out of his room, he still found a way to be needy. So needy. Always tugging at his mothers sleeves, hiding behind her, making her talk for him. Making her tell him she loved him often. She knew it was something he couldn't help, so she didn't think twice when he would say 'do you love me?' With a little lisp. But one day, she couldn't take it anymore. So she gave Tyler's younger brother 30 dollars and told him to take Tyler anywhere he wanted to go. She knew it could end badly, but she wasn't in the mood to hear Tyler whine about the colors and sounds only he could hear. So, at Tyler's request, they went to the comic store. Tyler didnt go many other places other than the comic book store, he normally just sat at home, writing songs or playing on his piano. But the comic book store was one of his favorite places. And there was a boy who worked there, He had such pretty hair. he didn't know his name, the hair was really one of the only things Tyler knew about him. And that made Tyler sad, because anyone who saw the boy knew that. It was common knowledge, and he didn't want to know just the common knowledge, he wanted to know everything about the boy. But he didn't. Either way, he still fascinated Tyler, he had this way of talking, it fascinated tyler. he couldn't help but stare at his lips every time words spilled out, like a waterfall. That's all he thought about on the way to the comic book store. "Okay ty, we're here" the younger boy said. Tyler sat there for a minute after zack had turned the car off. "Ty?" Tyler's cheeks went pink. "C-can you help me?" He looked down at his seatbelt, he always had trouble with it and ended up getting very angry, and he didn't want to get angry today. Zack sighed, trying not to sound annoyed. Tyler frowned, this was just one reason why he hated going out. Zack reached over and unbuckled the seatbelt quickly. "T-thank you" Tyler said in a very quite voice. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He didn't feel like he could do anything. He opened his door and started walking up to the comic book store. He saw the boy with vibrant red hair through the glass doors. he smiled. A real smile, something he hadn't done in what felt like forever. He loved the feeling, happiness. It wasn't something that came often to tyler but when it did he held on to it. He took a deep breath in and walked in. Zack frowned as Tyler couldn't wait 5 seconds for him to walk up and open the door for both of them. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, just tried to give Tyler some space while still keeping an eye on him. Tyler knew zack was watching him, but he didn't care, he was just watching josh, hoping he would start talking soon, so he could watch the water of words flow out. He hadn't heard his voice, but he was sure it was a beautiful sound. He was sure he spoke beautiful words of intelligence. But he was also sure, he would never speak those words to Tyler, nor would anyone else. Tyler would never have anyone speak beautiful words to him, he couldn't even imagine living past 20. Yet, here he was 26. He didn't know how he would die, but he didn't think he would last long. The boy with bright red hair looked up, and Tyler was too mesmerized to look away, the boy had caught tyler staring, and now had a puzzled look on his face, Tyler's mouth was open in a big 'o' form, he was in shock. The boy with the beautiful hair was looking at him. He smiled and waved at Tyler, "Hi!" He said in a very cheery voice. Tyler looked around, checking to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. dumbfounded, Tyler gathered all the courage he could find in himself, pointed at himself and said "M-me?" The boys smile got even bigger, if possible. "Yeah you!" Tyler was sitting on the ground looking at a lower shelf of old comics, he stood up and walked over to the counter that the boy was sitting behind. "What's up, buttercup?" Josh says, still grinning. Tyler blushed "What's your name?" He asks looking up at the still blushing boy. "Tyler Joseph." "Well, Tyler Joseph, I'm Joshua dun, but you can call me josh" josh. It fit him so well, it was as beautiful as him. "I think I'll call you joshy" Tyler said, smiling so big. "Joshy, huh?, that's a new one." Tyler giggled, pulling his hand up to his face, covering every part of his face other than his eyes with his sweater paws. "Joshy it is then." Josh laughed. "J-joshy, can I touch y-your hair?" Tyler asked, a little muffled because of his sweater. Josh came out from behind the counter "Of course you can ty!" He said, you could practically hear his smile in his voice. "T-ty?" "Well, I figured, since you can call me joshy, it's only fair for me to have a nickname for you" Tyler smiled, still covering his face so josh couldn't see. But before Tyler could get his paws ( ;) !! ) on Josh's hair, josh heard another costumer in the store call for help. "Just a second I'll be right back okay?" Josh said frowning a bit, Tyler just nodded his head.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Josh asks the costumer who had come after Tyler. "Hey, I'm Tylers brother, don't tell tyler I said anything, just please be careful with him, he's very fragile, okay?" Josh smiled big, he had such a nice brother. "Oh okay thank you." Josh didn't know what else to say. He walked away. "Okay ty! My hair is ready!" "Yay!" Tyler said, taking his hands away off of his face for a second, and then putting them back on, squishing his cheeks, smiling with so much happiness. Josh leaned down, waiting for Tyler to put his hands in his hair. Tyler giggled and stuck his hands in his hair, "It's so soft" Tyler whispered. It had been about a minute and Tyler was now massaging Josh's head. Josh didn't know if he should say stop or not, it did feel nice but he knew this was not doing his job. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tyler's brother eyeing them. Tyler finally pulled his hand away from his head after another 50 seconds or so. "T-thank you friend" "I'm your friend?" Josh said with a questioning smile "If you wanna" Tyler said, dragging out the 'anna' Josh giggled, "of course I do, friend!" Josh walked back behind the counter. "Can I get your number, friend?" Josh asked, putting his hand on his phone that was in his back pocket, getting ready to pull it out. Tyler smiled and nodded, pulled his phone out and handed it to Josh, and Josh did the same. Tyler put himself as "tye" with a cute heart in his contacts. After that tyler bought two superman comic books, and zack bought pokemon cards and then they left. Once they got home, zack unbuckled Tylers seatbelt and tyler bolted out of the car door, and ran through the house looking for his mother. "Mommy! Mom!" He practically screamed as he ran through the door. "I'm in the kitchen Tyler" tyler ran to hi mother "I made a friend!" Tyler said tugging at his mothers sleeves, bouncing on his heels. Tyler's mother looked up at his "what?" She said in shock "His name is Josh! And he has red hair, and he called me his friend!, and he gave me his phone number" Tyler's mother stopped what she was doing and gave Tyler a big hug "Oh Tyler that's so great!" She squished him close to her, his cheeks were squished up against her shoulder, making his cheeks look bigger than they were, he looked like a little puppy dog. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

***

Tyler and Josh were sitting on Tyler's bed, Josh was leaning against the wall and Tyler's head was in Josh's lap. Tyler remembered something. "I must forewarn you." "What?" Josh said looking at Tyler with a questioning smile. "Of my condition. I'm autistic" Josh was still playing with his hair. He smiled "that's okay." They sat in silence for a little while longer. "You don't talk much" Josh said. Tyler tried not to take offense, since this was a fact. "I don't r-really ever know what to say" Tyler paused for a minute "I don't know good words" Josh looked down at Tyler "I'll teach you"

***

It had been two months and Josh was over almost everyday, after work, before work, on his lunch breaks. Sometimes Tyler's mom would make him lunch to take back to work, since his lunch break was only 45 minutes and it took 12 to get there, but sometimes if it was a really rough day Josh just needed to come by for a quick hug. If it was really bad, Tyler would give him a quick peck on the cheek, and they'd both be blushing messes. Tyler hated thinking about kissing someone, even on the cheek. Josh was the first person who he had touched and didn't flinch, even on the first day when he sat his head in his lap, or when he massaged Josh's head in the comic book store, it surprised zack almost as much as it surprised Tyler. He didn't know why he was doing it, Josh still mesmerized him. Tyler heard the front door open and pulled himself out of his thoughts, knowing that was Josh. "Ty's in his room." He heard his mother say. It was normal now for Josh to just randomly walk in, Tyler's mom had even asked Josh if he wanted a key to the house. She was so happy Tyler had finally found a friend. Tyler thought Josh was his friend soul mate. If there is such a thing, that's what they were. Sure, josh was Tyler's first kiss, first cuddle even, but he was also the first person who said he would teach him pretty words, right words. Josh made Tyler feel like he could do something. Actually do something, which he had never really felt. Sure, his family told him he made beautiful music, and even sometimes if he could handle it, beautiful music on the piano. Josh asked him to play music on it almost everyday, Tyler normally said no and that's why Josh asked everyday. He wanted him to get better, and he wanted to teach him beautiful words. So he tried to teach him a new, beautiful word everyday. Tyler flinched a little as Josh opened the door and immediately fell forward onto Tyler's bed. Tyler started massaging Josh's head, knowing he was probably stressed out. Josh rolled over on his side so he could see Tyler. "You okay Joshy?" Josh groaned and nodded. Josh took a big breath in. "Mellifluous." "Hmm?" Tyler hummed replied looking at Josh. "A sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear" "your voice is mellifluous" Tyler said, like he was stating a fact. Josh smiled. "You always know how to cheer me up." They cuddled and talked about other words, and what certain colors meant to Tyler before Tyler's mom called them down for dinner. They had spaghetti and then went back up to Tyler's room and went to sleep. Tyler's mom came in at 10 to tell the boys goodnight. "Do you want me to set an alarm for work Josh?" Josh nodded, "yes thank you." Josh said in a very sleepy voice. She bent down and set an alarm for 9 in the morning on Tyler's little alarm clock next to his bed. She then bent down and kissed both the boys forehead. "Goodnight boys." This was a regular routine for when Josh stayed the night. "I love you joshy" Tyler whispered after his mom left. "I love you too tye"  
***  
The next morning Tyler woke up to Josh kissing his forehead goodbye. "Goodbye tye." Tyler flinched "your breath smells like dog breath" Josh laughed. "I guess you can call me dog breath" Tyler ''mhm'd and said "we're getting you a tooth brush later." Before Josh walked out of the door. Josh laughed as quietly as he could "Go back to sleep tye." And he did. He woke back up at 1030. He felt really peaceful, happy. He got dressed in one of Josh's sweaters and black skinny jeans. He had a bowl of cereal and went down to the basement, to his piano. He had a certain toon stuck in his head and wanted to get it on paper before he lost it. "Oh Oh, Miss Believer."  
***  
It was 6, the time Josh normally got home but he wasn't here. He kept waiting for the door to open. For Josh to come in and fall into Tyler's arms and tell him how his day went.  
30 minutes passed and he still wasn't here. Tyler picked up his phone and dialed Josh's number. It went straight to voicemail. Tyler was scared. "Josh please come home" he whispered into the phone. He went down stairs, crying. "Mommy?" He searched for her everywhere before she came running to him, hearing his soft cries. "What's Wrong tye?" Tyler sniffled, some slobber coming out of his mouth as he tried to speak. "Josh isn't home yet" he stopped for a second, letting out a small sob "What if something happened?" Tyler's mom pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be okay Tyler, I promise, maybe he just stopped by his house to get something." Tyler knew that wasn't the case, he would have texted or answered Tyler's calls, Tyler knew something was wrong. But he didn't say anything, just nodded and sobbed into his mothers shoulder.  
***

Tyler couldn't sleep. It was 3 in the morning and he was in bed still crying. What was wrong? Had Tyler scared Josh away? Was Josh hurt?. He stood up from his bed and turned the light on. He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer that Josh had taken over. He pulled out one of Josh's favorite shirts and put it up to his face, getting lost in the smells. He imagine Josh had come home at 6, Josh hugged and cuddled and even stopped to get Tyler some candy. Just because he knew Tyler would want some. Tyler was always saying 'I could really go for a chocolate bar right now." Or little things like that. He smiled. Suddenly he heard a ringing. It was his phone. He ran to his bed side table and picked his phone up. "Tyler?" He heard Josh mothers voice. "Can I talk to your mother?" Josh's mother sounded horrible. "O-okay" he said very questioningly. He ran to his mothers room, (which happened to be right next to his) and opened the door and woke his mother. Once he told her who it was she instantly took the phone, knowing something was wrong. Tyler sat on the floor, waiting. After 5 minutes or so her eyes welled with tears. "Okay, thank you, we'll be there as soon as we can." "Tye, I know it's late, but can you please get some clothes on, we have to go somewhere." Tyler started crying harder, stood up and nodded his head. He walked to his room and put on Josh's shirt that he was holding just a few minutes ago, and a pair of skinny jeans. He put his floral vans on, they were Josh's favorite. He walked down stairs where his mother was waiting. He grabbed her hands and they walked to the car. She buckled Tyler up, then herself and started pulling out of the driveway.  
***  
25 minutes later they were pulling into a hospital that Tyler himself had been to a few times for check ups. His chin began to shake, he was about to cry. Josh was here, he was hurt. His mother got out of the car and walked to Tyler's side of the car and unbuckled him and they started walking to the hospital doors. Tyler grabbed his mothers hand and squeezed it. "Is Josh okay?" She sighed. "I don't know." They walked into the hospital and saw Josh's parents. Tyler quickly ran over to them, letting go of his mothers hand. "Where is Josh? Is he okay? What happened?" He said, and before they even answered his eyes welled with tears. Josh's mother began to cry. She held his hand and lead him into a hallway. "Ma'am?" A nurse asked "Are you sure you want him in here?" She asked as they approached a door, clearly where Josh was. Tyler's eyes went from the nurse to Josh's mom, and back. She nodded. She let go of Tyler's hand. Tyler looked at her for confirmation. She nodded and a tear fell down her face. He walked in. Josh was in a hospital gown, laying in bed. Tyler started crying, his right leg was in a cast and so was his left hand. Tyler pulled up a chair on the right side of his bed. "J-joshy?" Josh opened his eyes. "Tye" Josh said in a very weak voice. Tyler started crying even more. He put his head down on the bed. "I shouldn't have let you go" he said through sobs. "This is all my fault" "I love you" Josh whispered, he was trying his hardest to talk. Josh closed his eyes. Tyler grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. "Please Josh, please don't leave, please stay, stay alive for me, please" Tyler sobbed. Josh closed his eyes. Tyler pulled his head up. "Please, I wrote you a song." Josh opened his eyes again looking down at Tyler. "I need to hear your Mellifluous everyday, your sweet soothing voice. It's the only thing that calms me down. Please, you can't leave now" "I love you so much Tyler" joshs eyes closed again. His monitor started beating "No, Josh no, please, I need you" Tyler sobbed, spit coming out of his mouth. Nurses came rushing in. Tyler put his hand on Josh's chest. He didn't feel anything. "Josh please" Tyler whispered. "Get him out of here" Tyler heard one of the nurses say. "No please, please no." Tyler squeezed Josh's harder. "Don't let him be gone" one of the nurses grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair. He let go of his hands and fell to his knees. "Please don't make this hard" the nurse sighed. "Don't make me leave him" Tyler said, spit falling out his mouth, his face wet in every spot. A male nurse came in and picked Tyler up and took him out to his mother.

***

Tyler stopped playing music, stopped getting out of bed, stopped answering texts, stopped talking. He stopped letting people touch him. When Josh was around, he was better. He let people hug him, before he came around he barely touched anyone, and now he was the same again. He only wanted Josh. His soft skin, the beautiful paleness of it. He wanted to run his hands through his hair. This is what Tyler was scared of.

EDIT: i am making a longer version of this that will be out at the end of nov. Would anyone like to read it? Comment if so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm making a much longer version of this, (50k) and it should be finished shortly. Would anyone want to read it when it's finished? There will be more details, events etc. Please comment if so and I can try to get it up.


	3. update on story!

hello everyone! i know i said i would have it by December but school got the best of me. I am writing a story very similar to this that should hopefully be finished soon! Sorry it's taken so long, I promise it will be better and longer than this one. I Hope you guys can just wait a little longer for it:)


End file.
